halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samuel McNamara III
To address the hooker issue. When you are drunk as hell, are a now trillionare, have friends in the law who will look away from anything you do, and have a private plane. I would say you could do pretty much whatever. As for the marine to navy thing. I don't want to spoil it but let's say under unusual and rare circumstances due to events that have happened in the Great War he will get a "transfer" let's call it. This time tomorrow you will be able to know. I guarentee it. Foxtrot12 04:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Then again screw it why not spoil? I am planning on him becoming an officer with the ODSTs and being grieviously wounded in combat so he can no longer fight. However Edgar had been in the Navy with a then Captain Benjamin Douglass back in 2493 when their small scout ship had been boarded by Innies. Edgar saved Douglass' life by killing a hostile about to shoot him. Edgar asked only that one day Douglass return the favor. Douglass never got a chance to while Edgar was alive. However by the Harvest campaigns now Admiral Douglass, commander of the frigate UNSC Liberty Bell ''saw the wounded son of his old friend and savior. He talked to Samuel about his wounds. And when he asked what his greatest concern was Mcnamara said it was being taken out of the corps and dismissed. Eager to return the favor by helping Edgar's son stay in the service he managed to get Samuel transfered to the Navy, get him training, and get Samuel, a Lieutenent Commander on his bridge crew. True it's not ordinary but when you're an admiral you can get your way as nobody above you will really care. Really the only reason I am putting him in is because he may need some combat experience as he is going to be featured in the Loosing Hope RP Foxtrot12 04:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Reading through the article so far, there are a number of things I feel should be addressed: 1. Foremost, McNamara's transfer into the UNSC Navy from the Marine Corps, and his rise to the rank of Admiral (O-10 paygrade). Keep in mind that inter-service transfers are few and far between, are often difficult to obtain, and are only issued appropriately: which is to say, from one occupation in a branch of service, to the same occupation or similar occupation in another. This cuts training costs, and is often only done when such a specialist is ''required in that field. Assuming Samuel was trained in an Infantry occupation, there would be little justification for a transfer into the UNSC Navy, where no personnel are trained as infantry (other than corpsmen, enlisted personnel who may serve as medics attached to Marine units). In addition, if he did have a transfer approved by naval staff, he would have been commissioned as an Ensign (O-1 paygrade): not as a Lieutenant Commander. Keep in mind that even flag officers don't have permissions to circumvent the set rules of military ranking and promotion. 2. 12 trillion credits is a bit... nonsensical for yearly earnings, even for a successful contractor to the UNSC Defence Force. I'd suggest toning it down to the millions or, at the very most, billions. 3. As a former military police officer, allow me to elaborate on what, exactly, the duties of a Military Policeman are: predominantly, keeping the peace on the grounds of a military base, and serving as a sentry (posted guard) at entry check points. Military police officers do not hold any influence off the grounds, are always posted on-base as long as they are in active duty, and do not participate in civilian law enforcement. Now, relating to the article, even if Samuel's mother did kill a soldier or marine, she would not be held or investigated by MP's. Rather, she would be persecuted by either local law enforcement, or by specialised Naval investigators (I believe in America, they're referred to as the US Navy Criminal Investigative Service). In relation to this point, even if she were convicted for the murder of an enlistedman, there would be no circumstance in which she could be military executed. The military judicial system only maintains the right to judge and serve justice to service personnel: McNamara's mother would be handed off to the federal judicial system, and would likely serve a prison sentence. 4. Earning an Officer's Commission isn't quite as simple as earning sufficiently high scores on a military entrance exam. Mind, being commissioned as an officer requires that you possess a university degree, that you meet intelligence and physical fitness standards, and that you show strong leadership skills. Being commissioned outright would require that you pass through an officer's course during university years, or that you attend a naval service academy. Earning a commission as an enlistedman, in contrast, would require a university education, and would require the recommendation of your commanding officer. In regards to your writing, I also have some suggestions in order to improve the quality. In some areas you tend to use run-on sentences, and in general, your writing seems to have more "tell" and less "show": you may want to make things more subtle and less blatantly stated. If you fix these issues, your article will shape up. Your advice is appreciated. As for twelve trillion you got a point probably two or three is more appriote. For rare transfers and such it should fit in the end. For MPs you got a point a like Russian PD better. For officer candidate. Yeah it is possible to assume later in the war when they were less picky later in the war but not this early. And I kind of like a degree in philosphy. As for sentencing and such. How she got the gun will probably never be explained however we cannot always use 21st century court logic it is possible things have changed in a few hundred years. As for one thing since I have a feeling it may come up again. If one was said transfered to the navy it would likely be possible to get him such officer candidate school as well giving him a lieutenent rank correct? Otherwise i'm gonna have to mix things up a little. Also what do you mean by less "show" and more "tell"? Not really sure I get you. Foxtrot12 12:33, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You know that idea is sounding pretty good. I was gonna have to do some big situation to get him from marine corps to navy admiral. But when thought about I reckon a corpsman could serve with an ODST unit, get the field training of an ODST and equipment, as well after getting skilled and respected in combat and with a naval rank of Lt. He could most certainly become the temporary commander of his group if the squad's normal met a death on the battlefield. I think I will go that route. Thanks to both both people who suggested it. --Foxtrot12 21:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC)